Wasting away
by Caramel Revenge
Summary: Tenten is starving herself. What will her team do about it? Will they even find out about it before it's too late? takes place during timeskip. Oneshot


This is another attempt at drama

This is another attempt at drama. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any Naruto characters, or a Jonas Brothers CD.

Ino was skinny. Sakura was skinny. Hinata wasn't that skinny, but she didn't have guys interested in her, did she? No, guys only looked on her as a friend and little sister.

Tenten sat contemplating this. She herself wasn't that skinny.

In fact, she weighed 95 pounds where Ino weigh 84 pounds and Sakura weighed only 79 pounds. Even Hinata only weighed 84 pounds. Tenten was a whopping 11 pounds more than the heaviest Kunoichi of her age group. Granted, she was a year older, but it shouldn't make that much of a difference, she moaned to herself.

She needed to start losing weight.

She already exercised a lot, so the only thing to do was to cut back on her food intake.

She knew Gai always said breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but it was easiest to skip, so she started with that.

Her mother always gave her a breakfast to eat on the way, so she just started dumping that on her way out.

Her teammates apparently noticed she seemed to tire out faster, but made nothing of it.

A week later, Tenten found she had lost a mere 4 pounds. That absolutely wouldn't cut it.

She started pretending to go home for lunch, but in actuality she came home and got a drink of water, informing her mother she already had lunch.

She seemed to have a tendency to collapse after long, hard training now. Her teammates were starting to get concerned.

Tenten, however, was feeling better about her progress. It had been another week, and she had lost 8 pounds, making a total of 12. She weighed less than Ino or Hinata now.

But you know, maybe that wasn't enough either.

Sakura was the only one she had ever seen guys interested in. And she weighed 79 pounds.

So Tenten began cutting back on dinner, informing her mother that she had dinner with her team before she came home.

She was very tired and her stomach constantly ached, but it wasn't as bad when she filled herself with water.

Now, another week, she was barely able to run on her own, and standing too long was a pain, but she had lost 10 pounds! A total of 22! Now she weighed 73 pounds, but she found she couldn't stop.

Any thing that seemed like it might cause her to gain weight she avoided like poison, and she now bore some resemblance to a skeleton.

Her team was now worried sick. They asked her if anything was wrong, but she assured them she was fine. She was eating, just ask her mother.

The next day, however, the male members of Team Gai insisted she come with them to Ichiraku ramen. She said that was alright, but she couldn't eat anything or she'd spoil her dinner.

They said nothing to this, just kept walking to Ichiraku ramen.

Finally they got there.

They all sat down at chairs right at the counter and ordered four bowls of ramen.

Wait a minute…four?

Before Tenten caught on, they pinned her to the chair and told her she had to eat the ramen. As it turned out, they had asked her mother, and her mother said she always ate dinner with the rest of Team Gai.

Tenten told them she couldn't eat it, still feebly protesting she would ruin her dinner.

They were adamant and kept her pinned in the chair.

Lee picked up a pair of chopsticks and held it to her mouth.

She refused to eat it. She cried, she screamed, she begged, but they still wouldn't let her just leave.

Lee forced the noodles into her mouth. She gagged and coughed them back up.

Now Gai forced her head to tilt so she would have to swallow. Lee forced more noodles into her mouth.

She almost choked, but she finally swallowed it.

They were attracting quite a bit of attention now. Several of the people in the ramen stand were wondering what exactly they were doing.

Most figured it out and ignored it. It wasn't too hard to tell she was starving herself.

After an hour of screaming and choking, Tenten had finished the bowl of ramen.

Her teammates took her for a walk in the park. They wanted to make sure she didn't just throw up the ramen when they weren't looking.

While in the park, they had a long, uncomfortable talk.

They told her they knew what she was doing to herself.

They told her that she would kill herself if she continued, and they would not allow that.

They told her they would be there for her to help her get back on the right track.

It was going to take a long time, but Tenten would get better.


End file.
